


Enchanted Love

by flamewhipper



Series: Oneus One-Shots [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Prince Ravn, Ravn is a flirt, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewhipper/pseuds/flamewhipper
Summary: Prince Ravn is ambushed while traveling to another part of his kingdom and is rescued by a mysterious stranger.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Oneus One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Enchanted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for coming to read my piece! This is my first time writing something for Oneus so I’m a little nervous, but it was a nice challenge for me! I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> It will also be posted on my Wattpad account. 
> 
> If you’re interested in more, please check out my other work! 
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter for any updates I may have! @flamewhipper1

“Please, Sire, I don’t like this idea.”

“Oh would you relax? I’ve been making this trip since I was a little boy, I’ll be fine.” Ravn turned around and smirked at his advisor.

The older man shook his head and turned to grab the navy blue jacket and held it open for Ravn to slip his arms into. “I just have a bad feeling.”

“You always have a bad feeling. It’s not even that long of a trip, I’ll be back tomorrow.” Ravn finished buttoning the jacket and lifted a hand up to ruffle his brown hair.

It was strange when he looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn’t used to seeing himself in more of a commoner style. Even though he was still in navy blue, he had a loose fitting white cotton shirt on underneath it, black trousers that hugged his legs so he could wear knee-high, brown leather boots.

He needed to try and blend in a little bit in his travels but still stand out enough that if anyone got close they’d believe him when he said he was the crown prince.

Not that he was really worried about anything.

Ravn had made this trek every year for as long as he could remember. It was a tradition for someone from the royal family to visit their port city and check on how things were going there. They always went in the middle of the summer for about a month or so before returning home to the main palace where they spent the rest of the year.

When Ravn was just a boy he went with his father, but now he was old enough to go by himself. It was time for him to start taking on more responsibility so Ravn asked if he this could be part of it.

He had spent several hours with his father going over everything he needed to check on and people he needed to make sure to visit.

It was hard having a split kingdom, but the royal family had done a good job making sure everyone was connected and had a voice.

Ravn adjusted his jacket one more time and nodded in satisfaction before turning to head to the front of his palace. All of his servants and staff he passed along the way wished him a safe journey and bowed low.

He could hear a few of the girls giggling once he rounded the corner and he couldn’t help but smirk. Even if he wasn’t next in line for the throne, Ravn knew he would be one of the most eligible bachelors in the kingdom. Even if he didn’t hear it himself, word always got back to him about all the people who were interested in being with him.

And it was men and women alike. Even though being with the same gender was still frowned upon, when Ravn was old enough he abolished any outdated marriage rules so that people could be with whoever they wanted. At first the kingdom had been upset, but when he came out as being interested in both men and women most people became more accepting of it.

Even his father had been ok with it, which had made things so much easier.

It had also allowed Ravn to have his fun. There were a few members of his staff he enjoyed flirting with when no one else was around.

And one of them happened to be cleaning by the front entrance when Ravn walked by. The boy looked up and the slightest shade of pink touched his cheeks when he bowed. “Safe trip, Sire.”

“See you when I get back.” Ravn winked at the boy before continuing outside to where his riding party was waiting for him.

It wasn’t a large group, consisting of him, four guards, and a wagon that would haul all of their luggage. They wanted to try and be discrete in case they came across anyone in the forest but still be armed enough to protect the prince.

“Save travels, Son.” Ravn’s father said, pulling him into a hug. “Send word once you get there.”

“I will. Thank you for trusting me with this.” Ravn puffed his chest out a little when he received a proud look from his father.

After bidding goodbye to his mother and the few other people that came to see him off, Ravn mounted his white stallion and the group left the palace grounds. They still had to go through part of the city, and several of his citizens were gathered to wish him safe travels as well.

This led to a few more flirtatious moments between Ravn and some of the girls who had gathered in groups and squealed when he gave them his attention.

It was amusing to him, and Ravn was definitely knows as a bit of a flirt, but no one seemed to mind since he always did his best to be a good, reliable prince first. He loved his kingdom and would visit the town often to check on the shops and workers and make sure they had everything they needed.

As soon as the group had entered the forest outside the walls built to protect their city, Ravn stretched his arms over his head and leaned back a little. “Well, that was exciting.” He smiled at his guards, who all gave a light-hearted chuckle.

Ravn gave one more groan, then pulled his feet from his stirrups and laid all the way back on his horse so he could stare up at the sky peeking through the trees. His saddle was low enough in the back that it didn’t make things too uncomfortable and he and his stallion had a deep bond so he knew it wouldn’t be a problem.

It was nice being able to relax like this. The next month or so would be incredibly stressful, so Ravn would enjoy as much of this as he could get.

There was no need for conversation either, so he was able to enjoy the sounds of the forest. The birds made everything so bright and cheery while there was the sound of dead leaves on the ground shuffling, indicating something was walking nearby.

His favorite thing was the sound of their horse’s hooves clopping against the dirt road. The dirt dulled it just enough that it wasn’t loud or overwhelming, but with five horses being ridden and two pulling their carriage it was a constant sound that had Ravn’s mind drifting a little.

Several hours passed in this manner and soon the prince was dozing on the back of his horse. The gentle swaying motion helped lull him into a a semi-present state that left him unaware of his surroundings.

It was something that he shouldn’t have let happen.

Suddenly Ravn’s world was turned upside down when something spooked his horse and he reared up. Ravn barely had enough time to bring his arms up to protect his head before he slammed into the ground. He also had to roll to the side immediately to avoid getting trampled by the two draft horses pulling their wagon when they charged forward.

His guards started shouting to draw weapons and protect him. The sound of swords scrapping against their sheaths had the prince pushing himself off the ground and looking around frantically to see what happened.

Bandits.

Several men with strips of cloth wrapped around their heads and deep hoods drawn ran out of the trees with their own swords and started attacking his guards.

He jumped into action immediately by pulling out his own sword and running forward.

Or… he tried to.

Before he could move, Ravn was yanked backward into the trees and a hand clamped over his mouth while tugging him to the ground. “Keep quite if you want to live.” A voice hissed in his ear.

Ravn struggled in the stranger’s grip and tried to turn around, but that caused the stranger to twist him around and pin him chest first to a tree.

“I’m not kidding. Shut. Up.”

Screams and cries of agony came from the nearby road. Ravn could hear his men loosing… He continued to struggle and whine into the hand over his mouth, but that was soon joined by tears.

His men were dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Alright, track down that wagon and their horses! It’s obvious they came from the palace so there’s got to be something good!”

“Let’s go!”

Cheering from the bandits echoed through the trees before the thundering sound of hooves pounding against the ground faded into the distance.

When the forest fell silent once more, Ravn slumped against the tree and stopped struggling.

What was he supposed to do now?

The stranger turned savior released him after a couple of more minutes and walked in the direction of the fighting.

Ravn took another moment to try and collect himself before he followed. His stomach churned when he saw his guards strewn across the forest floor. He took a moment to say a little prayer over them before turning back to the stranger. “Thank you…”

For the first time he was able to take in his savior. He was shorter than him with light blonde hair. A dark green cloak was fastened around his neck that had a deep hood. “It’s not a problem. I couldn’t let them hurt you, Sire.”

The prince paused. “You know who I am?”

He received a snort in return. “Everyone should know who you are. Any sane person at least.” The stranger’s gaze drifted up and down Ravn’s body before turning around. “Let’s go. I can help you get home.”

The stranger started to walk away, his cloak waving gloriously behind him. Ravn hurried forward to catch up. “Wait! Do I get to know your name?”

The pair stopped and the shorter turned to eye Ravn once more. “Hwanwoong.” The blonde arched an eyebrow before turning to walk again.

“And what are you doing out here by yourself, Hwanwoong?” Ravn matched steps with his savior easily and bent forward a little to try and catch his eye. He had to admit that Hwanwoong was rather cute, and if he was reading the way Hwanwoong was looking at him correctly, there had to be a mutual attraction there.

Which was silly. Ravn scolded himself internally for falling into his old habits after what just happened. But he just couldn’t help it.

“I live out here.”

“You do?” The prince stopped and tilted his head to the side. “Why?”

“You mean, why don’t I live in a posh palace like you being waited on hand and foot?” Hwanwoong turned to him once more with a sly smile on his face. “Being a pampered, perfect little princeling who doesn’t have a care in the world and can do whatever he pleases,” he stepped forward to run a finger down Ravn’s chest, “with whoever he pleases?” Hwanwoong brought his finger up and flicked Ravn’s chin. “Huh, I wonder.” He spun around, leaving any unspoken comment hanging in the air to be blown away by the wind.

Ravn stood there for a long moment trying to figure out what just happened. All he knew was that he liked it and he soon found himself following Hwanwoong blindly through the trees.

“We should stay off the road. Those bandits will patrol them for awhile in hopes that a rescue party will be sent out with more things for them to loot.” Hwanwoong said while scanning the trees. “Keep your footsteps light so you don’t disturb the foliage and we should be good. I know a couple of other places where they are likely to set up ambushes, so we will need to avoid them. It’s going to take awhile to get you home, but you’ll get there in one piece.”

“Why are you doing this?” Ravn asked, keeping his voice low and concentrating on his feet to stay silent.

Hwanwoong didn’t give him an answer. Instead, he motioned Ravn to keep following him and Ravn could have sworn he saw a slight blush on his savior’s cheeks, although he couldn’t tell if that was from what Ravn had asked or from the physical exertion.

Because he didn’t get an answer, Ravn stayed silent himself and focused on staying close to Hwanwoong while following him through the trees. It was late enough in the day that he was worried they would need to stop and make camp for the night, which was confirmed when Hwanwoong stopped and started clearing a small area.

The smaller boy worked quickly to push all the dried leaves and twigs out of the way using his foot, then pulled a small shovel from a loop on his belt. Ravn noticed that it had been carved from wood, which added to the oddness of the boy in front of him.

Hwanwoong worked hard to dig a hole in the ground, then surrounded it with a ring of rocks and filled it with wood before lighting a fire. “Sit, I’ll find us something to eat.” His eyes flashed to meet Ravn’s for a moment before he started to walk away. “If you know what’s good for you then you’ll stay here and stay out of trouble. I’m not saving your ass twice in one day.”

Ravn felt the corner of his mouth quirk up with the hint of a smile. He liked how feisty Hwanwoong was. It was refreshing. Normally people bent over backwards to please him and gave in to his every request.

And now he found himself doing the same for this stranger.

Ravn sat without a complaint and enjoyed the warmth of the fire for however long it took Hwanwoong to return with a could of rabbits dangling from his fist.

They were quickly skinned and skewered on another branch and placed over the fire to cook.

“How did you learn to do all this?” The prince asked as Hwanwoong slowly rotated the rabbits to cook them evenly.

“I taught myself. It’s not that hard.” Hwanwoong chuckled and flashed a crooked smile at Ravn. “This has got to be all new to you though, huh?”

“You could say that…” Ravn suddenly felt a little ashamed of his title. He looked at the ground, then was startled when Hwanwoong moved closer to him.

“It’s ok. You didn’t ask for your life, you’re just making the most of what was given to you.”

“Why did you save me today?” Ravn kept his eyes on Hwanwoong, wanting to get a read on him.

“Why are you questioning it? I did it, you’re alive, end of story. Would you like to go back so they can finish the job, Princeling?”

Ravn felt like the nickname was not meant in a nice manner, but he decided not to say anything about it. Although he still had a hard time controlling his slowly rising temper. “And why won’t you just tell me? Maybe you should take that stick out of your ass and st-“

Hwanwoong suddenly cut the prince off by swinging around to straddle him and grabbed his chin with one hand to tilt his head back a little. “If you think I don’t know the kind of man you are, you’re dead wrong. I know all the stories and all your dirty little secrets. You’re pretty much the biggest whore in the kingdom and you can only get away with it because you’re the crown prince. So before you start eluding to any form of ‘stick in my ass’, I suggest you just keep that to yourself because I want no part in your little games. I saved your life because I know how much you mean to the kingdom and I happen to be a decent person. If I could have saved the others as well then I would have. So let’s just drop it and focus on getting you home safe and sound so you can be tucked into your luscious bed by your precious mommy.” Hwanwoong flashed a wicked grin and tapped Ravn’s nose with his other hand before sliding off his lap and returning his attention to the rabbits.

To say Ravn was stunned was a complete understatement. All thought had left him to the point where he didn’t speak the rest of the night except to thank Hwanwoong for the food once it was ready.

So much had happened to him today that trying to process all of it was also giving him a headache. When he finished eating, he bent forward to massage his temples.

“You should get some rest. You’ve had a trying day. I’ll keep watch.” Hwanwoong’s voice was gentle and he moved to crouch in front of Ravn. “The leaves make a surprisingly soft bed, and here,” Hwanwoong took off his cloak and rolled it up, “use this for a pillow. I don’t think it’ll get too cold tonight.”

“Thank you.” Ravn took it and nodded. He felt the boy’s eyes on him as he went to lay down. It was a lot easier for him to fall asleep than he had initially thought it would be. The stress of the past several hours caught up to him and the last thing he could remember thinking about was the mysterious person keeping watch over him.

And Hwanwoong was the first thing he thought about in the morning as well. It was mostly because the blonde was nowhere to be seen, but part of Ravn found himself longing to hear his voice again like it had become some sort of comfort to him.

Ravn was just about to go and look for him when Hwanwoong appeared carefully carrying a bowl in his hands. “Good morning, did you sleep alright?” He flashed a quick smile at Ravn before returning his concentration to the bowl.

“I did, did you get any sleep?” Ravn stepped forward and held out his hands to help.

Instead of accepting the help, Hwanwoong just handed the bowl over to Ravn. It was full of cool water. “I got a little. It was a quiet night and this is a good spot. Are you ready to get home?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Ravn took a long drink and shivered as the cold liquid spread through his body. It was refreshing too.

Once Hwanwoong was finished putting out the fire and burying everything with dirt to cover their tracks, the pair of them started their journey through the forest once more.

It was quiet for the first several hours. Ravn had a hard time finding anything he wanted to talk about after what Hwanwoong had said to him yesterday. And he found it so ironic how he just couldn’t get it out of his head either. Especially when he found his eyes straying to the blonde.

The biggest whore in the kingdom…

Ravn chuckled when he realized just how right Hwanwoong was.

“What’s so funny?” The shorter looked over his shoulder and raised one of his eyebrows.

“Nothing.” Ravn tilted his head back a little and smiled. “Just that you’re right about me.”

“At least you’re willing to admit it.” Hwanwoong shrugged and kept walking. “We should be there in just a few hours if we don’t walk too slow.”

And he ended up being right. They reached the palace around early afternoon and Ravn noticed right away that they already knew something was wrong.

There were guards running back and forth along the outer wall and there was a group of men on horseback gathered in front of the wall. It looked like they were getting ready to leave to search for him when one stood up in his stirrups and pointed in their direction.

Everyone ran forward to surround the prince and his rescuer while asking several questions at the same time.

Hwanwoong tried to slip away but Raven was quick to grab his wrist and keep him close. He wanted to make sure the boy was properly thanked for rescuing him, but more than that he wanted to make sure that Hwanwoong would be ok on his own.

When Ravn was finally able to silence his men, they escorted him and Hwanwoong inside where his parents were pacing back and forth in the main throne room.

“Ravn! Oh, Ravn!” His mother called out with a shaker voice before running to him and engulfing him in her arms.

Hwanwoong was finally able to pull his arm away, but the doors to the throne room had all been closed so there was no where for him to escape.

“Mother, I’m fine, please…” Ravn tried to push her off when she started to squeeze too hard, but when she didn’t budge he let his arms fall limp at his sides.

“We were so worried about you! When your horse came back without you, I feared the worst had happened.” His mother stroked the back of his head and still refused to let him go.

“Are you ok, Son?” The king walked over and placed a hand on Ravn’s shoulder.

“Yes, I’m ok. Thanks to Hwa- Mother, please!” Ravn pushed at her one more time and was finally able to free himself from her grasp. She looked upset but thankfully didn’t try to capture him again. Ravn straightened out his clothes and shook his head. “Thanks to Hwanwoong.” Ravn turned and nodded to the blonde, who was looking very uncomfortable standing off to the side.

The entire room turned to look at the boy, who shrank under their gaze and rubbed his foot nervously across the marble floor.

“Thank you.” Ravn’s parents both walked over to Hwanwoong and bowed their heads in respect. “How can we ever repay you?” His father asked.

“It was no big deal. I was happy to help my Prince.” Hwanwoong bowed back, but Ravn didn’t miss how the blonde’s eyes flicked in his direction as he did so. “I am happy to serve.”

“There must be something we can do for you, Dear.” The queen said, her voice was kind but still shaking a little.

“I have an idea.” Ravn stepped forward, earning a nervous glance from Hwanwoong. “He’s very skilled in survival skills, I think it would be a good idea to have him train our guards.”

Hwanwoong opened his mouth to protest and started to shake his head, but the king turned to him and nodded. “That’s not a bad idea, maybe if they knew more this would have been prevented.”

“N-No, I can’t.” Hwanwoong took a couple to steps back and held up his hands.

Ravn tilted his head a little. This was a huge opportunity, why would Hwanwoong turn it down?

“Well, take some time to think about it.” The king bowed his head once more. “But for tonight I insist that you stay here and rest. You both needed it.” He walked back and cupped Ravn’s chin once before pulling his wife behind him.

Before he could try to leave again, Ravn walked over to Hwanwoong and crossed his arms. “Why are you saying no? I’m just trying to do something nice for you.”

“And did you ever stop to think that maybe there’s a reason why I like being by myself in the middle of the forest?” Hwanwoong glared at him and started to walk away.

Ravn lunged forward to grab his wrist. “Ok, then tell me. Why do you like it? I just want to understand who you are.”

“Why?” Hwanwoong hesitated.

“Because, you’re… You’re like no one I’ve ever met before.”

Hwanwoong’s mouth opened a little, then closed and his glare returned. “I’m not some new toy for you to pursue.”

The prince looked down and let go of Hwanwoong’s wrist. “That’s not…” He sighed. “I was just trying to do something nice. I’m sorry, I should have talked to you about it first. Thank you again for helping me.” He made a point to bow low from his waist before turning around to walk away.

The thing that hurt the most was that he didn’t understand why it upset him so much. Had he really fallen for someone after not even knowing him for twenty four hours?

No… It was impossible. People didn’t fall that fast. But he was definitely interested.

And he would be lying if he said that he’d been hoping Hwanwoong would want to stay.

Everything had happened so fast that now Ravn was starting to doubt everything.

“Wait…”

Ravn stopped and turned just enough to look over his shoulder. He noticed Hwanwoong was looking off to the side and had his fists clenched by his legs.

“It… would be nice… to have a roof and a bed.” The slightest shade of pink touched his cheeks.

The prince felt his heart beat a little faster and he had to work hard to keep a smile from his face. “Alright, we have plenty of rooms here so we can set you up with one anywhere you’d like. And then when you’re ready we can set up a training schedule for you, but only when you’re ready.”

Hwanwoong was slow to respond, but he eventually nodded and stepped forward to follow Ravn through the palace.

Ravn made sure to handle everything so that Hwanwoong didn’t need to. He set up the room, let all the servants know to help him with whatever he needed, and he also sent for a tailor to come and fit him so he could have more clothes.

It was a struggle at first getting him to accept everything, and there were several times that Ravn was afraid he would just disappear one night. But every morning, when Hwanwoong would walk into the dining hall for breakfast, Ravn could hardly contain how happy he was.

The pair grew somewhat close over the next several weeks, especially because Ravn also made sure to attend the training classes. He could see Hwanwoong becoming more and more relaxed as time passed, but there were still walls there.

Ravn knew he couldn’t force the matter. He was just happy to have the time he could get.

He had now come to accept that he was falling in love with Hwanwoong. There was something about his sassy personality and the way he carried himself, especially when teaching, that Ravn found enchanting. And his laugh, the few rare instances that Ravn got to hear it, was pure magic.

There had never been someone who had captured Ravn’s interest like this and he wasn’t quite sure what to do about it. Things were so bad that he had even stopped meeting up with some of the people he liked to hook up with. No one appealed to him anymore.

Only Hwanwoong.

Ravn knew he needed to do something about it. So he decided to start leaving hints or making sure to spend more time with Hwanwoong.

Sometimes he would leave a flower behind in a place where he knew Hwanwoong would find it, other times he would ask Hwanwoong to join him for a stroll around the gardens.

Eventually Ravn learned that Hwanwoong was orphaned when he was eight years old and had been living in the forest since then. His parents had died from illness and were too poor to seek out any kind of treatment.

Hearing that made Ravn feel so incredibly guilty, but it also strengthened his resolve to be a good king so that never happened again.

The first time he started talking about being a good king Hwanwoong had seemed a little uncertain, but the longer he stayed and was able to watch Ravn at work, the more his eyes lit up whenever the topic came up. He would even pass on some ideas of what he thought would help as well.

Once they spent an entire afternoon talking about changes that could be made to the kingdom, and it was then that Ravn wanted to finally make his move.

He spoke with his father first to make sure he was ok with it, which ended with a hug exchanged between them and the king’s full blessing.

Everyone had grown to love Hwanwoong. He was a welcome part of the palace, especially with the servants because of how well he treated them.

Ravn tilted his head toward each shoulder quickly to try and pop his neck as he waited for Hwanwoong to finish talking with one of the guards after a lesson.

They parted with a smile and Hwanwoong trotted over while wiping a little bit of sweat from his forehead. “I think we are making really good progress!”

“You’re doing amazing work, it’s nice seeing the guards excited about something.” Ravn chuckled. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the blonde. There was a certain glow about him today that was addicting.

“Pretty soon you’re not going to need me.”

“I’ll always need you.”

The pair made eye contact and Hwanwoong quickly looked away. “Um, w-well, what’s your plan for today?”

“I actually wanted to ask you the same thing.” Ravn felt his heart beat faster in his chest.

This was it. This was what he had been building up to for months now.

Hwanwoong bit his lip and swallowed. “I don’t have any plans.”

“Good, come with me.” Ravn went to grab Hwanwoong’s wrist to quickly pull him through the palace.

At one point Hwanwoong tripped over something and his grip shifted just enough so that they were holding hands. Raven held his breath while waiting for him to pull away.

He didn’t.

“Where are we going?” Hwanwoong asked. His voice cracked a little, showing his nerves, but it just brought a full smile to Ravn’s face.

“Somewhere I haven’t shown you yet.”

“What? I thought I’d seen everything here. I swear this place just keeps getting bigger and bigger.”

Ravn didn’t answer. Instead, he kept pulling the blonde behind him until they were almost jogging around the lake.

Hidden in a grove of weeping willow trees was a little boat house that he had built specifically for him so that he had a place that he could go and get away from everything.

It was a simple one room area and the wall facing the lake had a collapsing wall that could be pushed into itself so he could have an open area and enjoy nice days. His engineers had spent weeks getting it right, as well as his gardeners.

Ravn didn’t usually demand much, but he held so much love for weeping willow trees that he had requested they try to bring some in. it had taken a long time, but they had managed to dig up a few from elsewhere on the property and used large, specially designed carriages to move them to their desired location. Each one was placed strategically so that they created a barrier around the boat house, giving the illusion that there was nothing there.

When Hwanwoong first laid eyes on it, he stopped and gasped, finally letting go of Ravn’s hand.

The prince had come by earlier to get everything set up already. The sliding wall was already open and there were several blankets and throw pillows littering the floor since there was only enough seating for one.

There was just enough of a breeze that the water lapped lazily against the sides of the dock and the shoreline, adding the perfect calming sound. There were a few birds around as well that sang happily in the trees.

“Wow.” Hwanwoong walked forward slowly until he was standing on the deck and looking out over the water. “I’ve never seen anything so perfect.”

“I thought so too, but now there’s one thing that beats it.” Ravn said, his voice just above a whisper.

Hwanwoong glanced up at him with wide eyes and allowed Ravn to take his hands once more. “And what’s that?”

The corner of Ravn’s mouth turned up a smile as he let his thumbs run gently back and forth over the blonde’s fingers. “You.”

Hwanwoong opened his mouth to protest, but Ravn immediately squeezed his hands and shook his head.

“Please, let me say this… I… I’ve fallen in love with you, Hwanwoong, and I think it started the day you saved me. You’re different from anyone I’ve ever met and every moment I’m away from you it feels like I can’t breathe. I know we still don’t know each other very well, and… I know I’m the crown prince. But I would give it all up just to be with you if you asked me to. I would do anything for you, because to me you’re perfect.” For a moment Ravn felt like time stopped. He couldn’t even hear the sounds of water anymore, just the beating of his own heart in his ears.

Even Hwanwoong looked frozen, although the small quiver in his eyes told the prince that he was processing.

But then he did the last thing that Ravn expected.

Hwanwoong stood up on his toes to throw his arms around Ravn’s neck and pressed their lips together.

The prince immediately pulled Hwanwoong closer by fisting the back of his shirt. Then he leaned back a little to lift Hwanwoong off the ground and spun them in a little circle before breaking the kiss. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“I… I think I’ve wanted it too.” Hwanwoong’s face went from pink to almost red and he wiggled his legs a little.

Ravn refused to set him down. He continued to hold Hwanwoong close to him while asking, “Really?”

“Yes, but I was too stubborn to admit it. But I know that’s why I stayed.”

Instead of answering, Ravn just kissed him again. He slowly set Hwanwoong back on the ground and arched his neck to keep their lips connected.

They stood there for a long moment, pressed together and surrounded by the sounds of leaves rustling in the wind, before Hwanwoong pulled away and bit his lip. “You did all this for me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes. I love you, Hwanwoong. So this is all for you.” Ravn ran his hands through Hwanwoong’s hair and kissed his forehead. He felt the blonde tense a little at the action and cupped his chin. “What’s wrong?”

“N-No one has… I haven’t heard those words in a long time, so it’s a little strange.”

“It’s more than just words. I can show you if you’d like.” Ravn’s pulse sped up at the thought, but right now he wanted nothing more than for Hwanwoong to say yes.

He could see the teasing look that entered Hwanwoong’s eyes too. “You sure I’m not just another name to scratch off your list of conquests?”

The prince chuckled and started to pull Hwanwoong back into the main portion of the boat house and down onto the blankets. “Yes. I haven’t done anything since you agreed to move in.” He admitted shyly.

Once more, the blonde hesitated and his eyes seemed to shimmer a little bit. Then he did the rest of the work and pushed Ravn down on the blankets to straddle his waist. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Wanting to be fun but also show how serious he was, Ravn locked their pinkies together of his chest.

They sat like that for several minutes before Hwanwoong bent over to seal the promise with a kiss. Ravn had been waiting for him to make the first more, and now that he had, the prince held him there by placing his free hand on the back of the blonde’s head.

Now that the acceptance was there, things progressed at a much faster pace.

Their need started to spring forward and soon they were a flurry of hands as they worked to undress each other.

Ravn still tried to keep it slow, or as slow as he could, making sure to take his time unbuttoning Hwanwoong’s shirt so he could admire the blonde’s smooth skin the more it was revealed.

He let his fingers trace over the delicate body and smiled when he felt goosebumps start to appear. He gripped Hwanwoong’s sides and helped him to the floor so they could lay next to each other.

They exchanged another passionate kiss while pressing their bodies as close together as possible.

Ravn ran one hand down he length of Hwanwoong’s back and took a chance boy slipping it down the back of his pants to cup his ass.

The moan he got sent a chill down his spine and urged Ravn on even more. He ran his tongue over Hwanwoong’s lips and slipped it inside once he was given access.

When the two of them started rocking their hips into each other, Ravn knew he was gone for good.

There was something about this moment… this feeling… that he had never experienced before, and he knew that his feelings were valid.

He loved Hwanwoong so much.

And to show him, Ravn started placing soft kisses along the boy’s jaw and down onto his neck. Each one was slow and thoughtful, sometimes with just a bit of tongue, and designed to convey every bit of his feelings.

Hwanwoong lifted one hand up to rake his fingers through Ravn’s brown locks. “Ravn…” He moaned, arching his back off the blankets.

At that, Ravn paused and lifted his head up up and whispered, “Youngjo.”

“What?”

“My real name. It’s Youngjo. Ravn is an old family nickname that my parents have called me ever since I was a boy, and it just kind of stayed. I’ve always liked it for how unique it is.” Ravn blushed and bit his lip. “I’ve never told anyone that before.”

Hwanwoong moved his hand to brush his fingers across Ravn’s cheek and smiled. “Youngjo.”

Hearing his name said in a way full of emotion made Ravn shiver and he connected their lips once more in a needy kiss.

Hwanwoong must have been feeling the same way because he started tugging at Ravn’s pants.

“Wait.” Ravn lifted his head up. “Have you ever-“

“Yes.”

“Do you have a preference?” Ravn could feel himself practically panting from excitement.

“Do you?” Hwanwoong flashed a teasing smile before moving to remove the rest of his clothes. When Ravn was still stuck giving him a dumbfounded look, the blonde laughed and moved to whisper in his ear. “Take me.”

Ravn lost all sense of himself at those words. He used his weight to pin Hwanwoong against the floor and kissed him like they would never get to do it again. Their hands roamed over every inch of each other’s bodies and their hips started to roll in a desperate need to gain any kind of friction on their aching cocks.

And the small whimpers and moans coming from the boy beneath him were driving him crazy.

Ravn moved to knead Hwanhoong’s ass once more, but also took that opportunity to press a finger against his hole, teasing it ever so slightly.

With his other hand he reached for a basket he had set some pillows against to prop them up. Inside he had left a bottle of oil, which he skillfully opened and dipped his fingers inside without breaking away from Hwanwoong.

Then he returned his fingers to Hwanwoong’s entrance and slowly worked one inside.

The blonde dug his fingers into Ravn’s back and bit his lip in response, tugging it back to suck into his own mouth.

After that any kisses they shared were sloppy, full of tongue and teeth while Ravn continued to open Hwanwoong up.

Their bodies melded together as one, a tangle of limbs, with pillows strewn all around them.

Once the prince was able to work three fingers into Hwanwoong easily, he laid the boy down on his back and slowly spread his legs apart.

He used some of the oil to lube up his hard cock while using his other hand to slowly stroke Hwanwoong’s. It had the boy mewling and begging for more without even being able to vocalize it.

Ravn took his time entering, savoring the feeling of how tight Hwanwoong was around him. And each time the blonde clenched, it just felt like he was trying to pull Ravn’s length further into himself.

“God Woong…” Ravn pressed his forehead to the blonde’s shoulder and took a deep shuttering breath.

Nails scraped down his back the first time he pulled out and pushed back in.

“Youngjo, please…”

The prince hissed and started pumping his hips at a steady pace.

They clung to each other through it all, exchanging sloppy and passionate kisses. At one point Hwanwoong stated to suck on the spot where Ravn’s neck met his shoulder. He focused on it so long that Ravn knew there would be a mark there, and the thought of that would have his chest puffing out with pride if he wasn’t so focused on the release his cock was begging for.

He felt Hwanwoong worm a hand in between them and start to stroke himself. It didn’t take long for him to spill his seed over their chests, and only a few thrusts after that for Ravn to find his own release.

To some extent, everything was so much shorter than Ravn had wanted, so he made no move to pull away except to use a corner of the blanket to clean their chests.

Once he was done, Hwanwoong grabbed his head and pulled him into another kiss. He slowed it down this time and Ravn could have sworn it was different than before. The passion was still there, but it almost felt like there was…

“Thank you.” Hwanwoong whispered, his lips still brushing against Ravn’s.

“For what?”

“For giving me a home and asking me to stay.”

The prince felt himself blush a little before he pecked Hwanwoong’s lips twice. “Thank you for staying.”

“And… I love you too, Youngjo.”

Ravn lifted his head up again and stared at Hwanwoong with wide eyes. “You do?” He could feel himself shaking as he waited for an answer.

“I do. I really do.”

Hwanwoong started to laugh when Ravn peppered his face with kisses. “I love you, oh Hwanwoong I love you so much. You just made me the happiest man alive.”

It wasn’t until the sun started to set that they decided to get dressed again, but even then they didn’t leave the boat house.

Ravn worked to reorganize everything so they had a bed of pillows to lay on and could be wrapped up tight in blankets.

They fell asleep held in each other’s arms, speaking about their hopes and dreams for the future and how they couldn’t wait to spend them together.

It wasn’t often that fate was spoken of, but they both believed it had played a part in their destinies.

For it was all because of that day in the forest that they found their perfect happiness and their enchanted love.


End file.
